


1001 Touches

by annorrr



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: #Smut, #gay, #gaysmut, M/M, larry - Freeform, larrysmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annorrr/pseuds/annorrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis enjoying their little get together on harrys 20th birthday. Just a 'quiet one' as harry might say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1001 Touches

'Click' the sound of glas hitting glas fills the room. It's Harry birthday and he's spending it with his best friend. „Oi mate. You're 20 now! Congratulation! Welcome to the ending of your life!" Louis says smiling widly. They are both already a bit tipsy and tired. Harry wrappes an arm around the older boys shoulders, pulling him closer. „Thank you for beeing here. I really apreciate it. You know i love you, right?" Harry says caressing Louis neck and hair. „Oh Hazz, you know i would never in any circumstances let you celebrate your birthday alone. You're my best mate, bruh! And you know I love you too, do you?" They look deeply into each others eyes. The younger, yet taller boy nods not loosing eyecontact. It only seems natural as their faces are drawing nearer. Soon their lips are touching, first shyly but then more passionate. The alcohol in their blood is most likely affecting their behaviour. Most likely.... 

Louis knew Harry liked him. He was openly gay to everyone. Louis didn't mind but he just never liked him back that way. There have only been a few times he's thought about Harry. How it would be to kiss his full, plum, kissable lips. The way his curls might feel underneath his fingers. And yes, sometimes he even thought about what it would be like to sleep with him. But these thoughts really never crossed his mind too often, nor for a long time. Mostly only when he was drunk and just in a split of a second. 

He tilts his head back as Harrys finger fondle his hair and his neck. A soft moan escapes his mouth as their lips parted. With a smirk on his face Harry pushes him backwards so he's lying on the sofa with Harry bending over him. Louis eyes slowly open to see Harry inches away from his face, his piercing green eyes staring straight into his soul. He raises his left hand to put it in Harrys neck and pull him closer connecting their lips. He started soft again but as soon as Harry kisses him back he adds some tongue, shyly asking for entrance which Harry immediately ensures by parting his lips. Both sigh as their tongues fight for dominance. Harry wins and it makes him giggle. He backs off looking at Louis as if asking for permission. Louis nods smiling. Without hesitation Harry begins to kiss Louis' ear leaving wet spots as he liks his shell. He's slowly wandering downwards kissing, licking and softly biting Louis' neck. A throaty moan escapes Louis' lips when Harry sucks his neck leaving an obvious mark. Proudly eyeing the mark he just gave the smaller guy while his hands travel all over Louis' body sending goosebumbs up and down his spine

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?   
> Please comment ;)   
> ♥


End file.
